


Epilogue

by banquos_ghost



Series: Mad About The Boy [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Relationship(s), Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost
Summary: MacCready and Nora get their happy ending.





	1. Spectacle Island

This early in the morning the remains of the Boston skyline were only visible through the mist as sparking diamonds across the stretch of sea that separated them from Spectacle Island. Rad gulls circled the settlement with mewing cries, scavenging through the detritus of human occupancy. Nora wasn't looking at the jagged remains of skyscrapers or the rad gulls, she looked towards the route of the ferry, as she had done everyday since MacCready left. _Please let him come back today... Please._ Wind whipped her hair and sea spray left a salty tang on her lips. The wood on the ancient jetty creaked as the waves slapped against the cracked, knotted wood. 

'Can you see the ferry yet, Mom?' Nora started as a familiar voice at her shoulder shook her back into the present moment. 

She smiled down at the small boy standing beside her on the jetty, 'No sign of it yet, Shaun. It's still way too early though...' 

'Well, I'm going to start looking anyway,' Shaun settled himself into the gaudy old beach chair he had earmarked as his lookout point. Nora declined to wait with Shaun, time hung too heavily just staring hopefully at the horizon. She made her way to the greenhouse seeking distraction. 

Sheltered from the sea breeze and under glass it became unpleasantly warm. She paused to wipe the sweat from her brow and looked wistfully at the door. She had promised herself she would do at least an hour's work before scanning the horizon for the ferry again. 

Shaun had been too excited to make any such rash deals with himself and he had remained steadfastly scanning the horizon with a telescope he'd scavenged from one of the many shipwrecks that dotted the coastline of Spectacle Island. Adjusting the focus on his telescope until he was completely sure he wasn't mistaken he continued to look at the distant object in the sea. When satisfied that what he saw was the ferry his voice rang out across the settlement 'Mom, Mom I see it! Come quick'

Nora was delighted to down tools and ran down to the jetty to join Shaun. With her hand shielding her eyes she scanned the horizon frantically, 'Where is it? I see nothing!'

'Nah, Mom' Shaun huffed at the stupidity of adults. 'You need to use this!' He handed her the telescope.

Nora snatched it eagerly and swept the horizon erratically. 'I still can't see it Shaun.' She knelt down and Shaun helped her to point the telescope in the right direction. 

'You need to hold it steady, Mom!' Nora was really trying, but her hands were shaking so much with nervous anticipation she had to make a conscious effort to steady herself. It was a speck on the horizon, a white plume of churned water. Surely they would be on the ferry that day? Nora went through the familiar mental arithmetic - six days to get to the Capital Wasteland and longer to get back with a small child in tow. Well he'd been away three weeks now. Every day the probability of them being on that boat was greater than the day before. Or? Well, she didn't want to think about the alternative. She'd like to think she was staying strong for Shaun's sake but it was Shaun's cheery optimism that was preventing her from collapsing into a state of introspective gloom. 

As the little boat got closer and closer Nora lapsed into familiar trains of thought. _If they were on the boat this time - then what?_ Anxiety at meeting Duncan and how she would act around him was eating away at her. She was even apprehensive about seeing MacCready again. Shaun's requests to get the telescope back were getting too frequent and persistent to be swotted away so she reluctantly handed it back to him. 

Shaun was more accustomed to the telescope and focused on the boat within seconds, 'Mom! Mom! I see them!'

'You see them, are you absolutely sure it's them, Shaun?'

'Yes, well, I think it's them... '

'Let me check...' Shaun reluctantly bowed to parental authority and handed the telescope back to Nora. As Nora focused on the boat her heart beat skipped and her stomach lurched then froze. There was no mistaking the silhouette. She'd have known it anywhere. She could make out a figure huddled next to him. MacCready was coming back with Duncan. Within the hour they would be here. Her belly lurched unpleasantly again. The nerves. Something so long awaited at hand and she was scared, excited and impatient all at the same time. 

Nora wrapped the thin knitted fabric of her cardigan around her. Standing by the jetty she was exposed to the wind, chilling her despite the bright sun in the sky. She handed back the telescope to Shaun. She had no need of it now, though Shaun still held it to his eye, a running commentary coming from him, 'He's looking Mom, he's looking... it's him, it's Mac!' Shaun carefully placed the the telescope into its case. Raised his hands in the air and started manically waving to the boat. Was rewarded by the figures on the boat echoing his gesture, which made him hop and jump around like a hyperactive flea. Nora's stomach felt as choppy as the sea, what to say, what to do? Worried about Duncan's first impression of her. Worried he wouldn't like her, she'd be found wanting. Diminished in MacCready's eyes. This duality of emotion was making Nora feel sick, something so long looked forward to, yet tarnished by this lingering sense of dread which she couldn't rid herself of.

 _Distraction, yes, that would be a good idea._ Despite the cardigan bound tightly around her chest she was cold. She should go to the house, get a coat or something. Yes, she could do that. Put a pan of water on the cooking fire. Make a drink for the weary travellers. So she busied herself, clumsy hands spilling water, trapping her finger under the heavy pan. Not the sort of distraction she'd sought, but the pain of her smarting finger did take her mind off everything else for a few seconds at least. Satisfied that the docking of the boat was imminent she grabbed her coat and scarf and ran outside putting them on as she ran. Her eyes raked the horizon again, she did a double take. She realised she'd been looking in the wrong place, the boat had hardly moved.

She looked back at the small homestead that they had built over the past few months. It wasn't much to shout about yet, but it was a start and it was home. This Island was their home now. The other settlers treated her and MacCready as neighbours and friends. Just an ordinary couple. Not the _legendary Institute destroyers_ or any other such hifalutin nonsense. The house comprised a few humble rooms. A small bedroom was freshly decorated and pristine, containing a little bed ready and waiting for Duncan. Teddies and toys collected by Shaun arranged in tempting displays. Shaun was so excited at the prospect of a little brother he had been rehearsing this moment for weeks. Endless questions to MacCready before he left about Duncan; what did he look like? What toys did he like? What were his friends like? MacCready red and flustered because he _just couldn't remember_. Unable to satisfy Shaun's endless thirst for information MacCready had given him the dog-eared precious bundle of letters written in Duncan's tentative hand to read.

Nora made her way back down to the jetty and waited stoically with Shaun until the boat got within docking distance. One of the sailors jumped from the small vessel and tied ropes to the moorings and placed a gang plank. The boat discharged its cargo of passengers. First to disembark were a couple of settlers that Nora nodded to but barely knew. And there they were, and suddenly everything else blurred out of focus as MacCready lead Duncan carefully by the hand along the precarious gang plank. 

As soon as the father and son had reached the stability of the jetty Shaun rushed forward to greet MacCready, who whirled him round in the air. Duncan stood sheepishly behind MacCready. His dark eyes watchful and wary as he took the whole scene in. Around them the jetty was a hive of activity, of cargo being dispersed and sailors cussing and joking. 

Nora stood staring at the trio. Her eyes as nervous and watchful as Duncan's. Shaun was oblivious, mercifully his exuberance and boyish chattering papering over the awkwardness Nora felt. MacCready and Shaun were talking to Duncan, attempting to coax him from the jetty. MacCready looked different. His beard no longer neatly trimmed, it was a shaggy mess which no doubt he would want to remedy as soon as possible. His eyes captivated Nora, they were tired, they harboured deep purple circles under them but they sparkled with life and mirth. Today for the first time he looked to Nora as young as his chronological age.

She could keep her distance no longer without seeming rude, so she gathered up her courage and stepped forward. She smiled at Duncan and stuck out her hand to shake his in a gesture more reminiscent of her previous lifetime as a lawyer than as a suitable greeting for a small child. MacCready's quizzical and amused face told her what he thought, greeting a kid with an out-of-date business gesture was decidedly odd. 'Very pleased to meet you Duncan, I'm Nora.' Amazingly her faux pas turned out in her favour when Duncan grasped Nora's outstretched hand and didn't leave her hanging. 

MacCready felt a glow of pride at Duncan's polite rejoinder, 'Pleased to meet you too.'

Shaun grasped Duncan's hand and shook it vigorously, aping his Mom's strange gestures, 'And you know who I am don't you Duncan? I'm Shaun. I guess Mac, I mean your dad, must have told you all about me....' Shaun rummaged in his bulging pocket as Duncan stared at him, his large brown eyes hinting at the apprehension he felt. Shaun withdrew a toy car from his pocket, it glinted in the sun brightly coloured and shiny. 'Look Duncan, it's for you, I found it and got it looking good as new for you...'

Duncan's eyes filled with desire for the car, giving him the courage to step forward and take it from Shaun's outstretched hand. His voice still held the strained polite quality of his earlier greeting, but his face was breaking into a spontaneous toothy grin. 'Thank you...'

'No problem, and come and look at your new room, I got loads of stuff in there for you... come on Duncan!' Shaun didn't miss a beat, knew Duncan would follow him as he turned and headed for the house. Duncan stood like a faun caught in the open for a moment before glancing at MacCready for approval. 

'It's fine, you go ahead with Shaun and get settled and I'll fetch the stuff in with Nora...' 

Duncan broke into a full smile directed in MacCready and Nora's direction before rushing to catch up with Shaun.

And now it was just the two of them stood by the jetty. Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Nora was staring at MacCready as if she was scared that he would disappear in a puff of smoke if she looked away. He looked so strange and so familiar all at the same time. She had become used to seeing him dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans but for his expedition to the Capital Wasteland he'd donned his old duster and hat, bandoliers and rifle. He was a ghost, a ghost of their shared past. 

He stepped forward, crushed her into his arms, all sense of ghostliness crushed out of her by the weight of his arms around her chest, his voice a hoarse whisper. 'I missed you'

His beard dusted with salt, he smelt of diesel and travelling. Umami tang on his lips. Her heart lurched and her chest felt full of something undefinable, an excitement tinged with nausea. The rad gulls still cried and the sea still slapped against the jetty. All this she noted as time seemed to stand still. His familiar arms wrapped tight around her, his warm breath fanning over her face as he kissed her. As her lips parted and their tongues melted into each other the impression of tobacco and the indefinable familiarity of this, of _them_. The warmth of her relief dispelled the nausea. Knowing he was here, he was safe and there would be no more morning vigils or nights spent missing his familiar form next to her in their humble bed. 

Her arms around his neck pulled him more tightly into the embrace. Time passed, minutes in reality, but to Nora it felt like hours, and she wanted to stay on the jetty forever. MacCready broke the kiss, 'Well, that was one hell of a welcome. We better go see what the kids are up to.'

Nora nodded. The mundane words and the simple action of walking arm and arm to the house a contrast to the deep emotion whirling inside her.

They entered the house, could hear the excited chatter of the two children in the bedroom. MacCready's grin grew and started taking on Cheshire Cat qualities. Nora fussed preparing refreshments, distracted and clumsy, she could barely remove her eyes from MacCready. The earlier mirage-like feeling still making her think he'd disappear if she lost sight of him. 

As Nora crashed around with cups and plates MacCready sat in an armchair. It was in a pleasantly warm and sunny corner of the room and he felt a delicious relaxed sleepiness wash over him. It had been an exhausting few weeks. He didn't know where Duncan got his energy from. Not him that's for sure he felt as if he could sleep a million years. He smoked for distraction, Nora didn't normally care for him smoking indoors but today was special. He longed to wash off the dust of the journey, change into comfortable attire, lose these straps and accoutrements around him that clanked and dragged his limbs. He'd forgotten how uncomfortable all this paraphernalia was until he'd unpacked them from a trunk a few short weeks ago and climbed back into them again. His beard was a straggly mess, and the less said about his bouffant hair tucked under his cap the better. 

Duncan and Shaun emerged from the bedrooms both gabbling away as if they had known each other for ever. Shaun had promised Duncan a quick tour of the island and they bolted down the food and drink Nora had prepared. Eager to be off. 

'Two little whirlwinds...' Nora exhaled, moved to the veranda, a sense of unreality still pervading as she watched the two boys head off.


	2. Strange Garments

With the boys out exploring MacCready had been able to fully relax. Duster and cap cast aside, bandoliers and belts in a neat tidy pile. The adrenaline and stress leaving his body. Nora put some water to boil on the fire and whilst they waited she sat on his lap as he sprawled on the battered old chair.

His hair, Nora couldn't believe how much it had grown since she last saw him. She carded her fingers through the bouffant mess of it, released from the confines of his cap it soared away from his head, it was wild at the best of times, the sea spray had given it even more life. No wonder he had his hat pulled down over his eyes when he'd left the boat. Didn't want this wild man to be her first impression of him. His beard which he normally kept in an immaculate goatee had grown up like weeds all over his face in uneven tufts which glistened where the sun kissed them. Being so close to him, seeing his features which she'd tried to conjure to her eyes in minute detail whilst he'd been away made her aghast at just how much she had forgotten. The way his eyes wrinkled at the corner when he smiled, the way he walked in that duster, almost shimmying along. _Her man, her family._. The enormity of it all was overwhelming Nora and her heart felt so swollen as if to burst from her body. She channeled her feelings through her fingers, tingling on his scalp, dancing softly over his cheekbones. Kissing his eyelids as he relaxed. Words not said, not needed. Just the gentle rise and fall of his chest and her kisses on his face and his submissive reception of them. His hand subconsciously stroking her back. The steam rising from the pan was a reminder of the forgotten water. Nora reluctantly moved to the fire and lifted the pan, filled the bath, and set another pan of water to boil again. Sought to resume their embrace but MacCready had left the chair. He heaved a bucket of cold water into the tub, knelt down beside it and splashed the water to his face, water dripping and spilling all over the floor. He removed his clothes, and stood in the tub dowsing himself with the shallow lukewarm water. Tiny goosebumps dotted his arms as the water dripped and streamed over his naked body. Nora stared, then looked away, a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. An appraising look didn't seem appropriate, yet she wanted and needed to hold his naked body to her and damn the wetness on her clothes. The remembrance that the children could return at any moment prevented her. 

MacCready was too busy ridding himself of the stench of travelling to notice Nora's diffidence. He wanted to bring himself back to this new life as soon as possible. The duster, the cap, the bullets all too reminiscent of the endless days grafting on behalf of others. Murders for cash and spots on his soul. That was then. The briefness of the previous few months still had novelty value and didn't cling to him familiarly like his old clothes, he wanted this family home to be his place of refuge. Wanted to be able to reflect on years of happy memories here. To grow old here, to spend evenings sitting on the veranda gazing contentedly out to sea, Nora by his side.

The pan boiled again and MacCready stepped aside as Nora poured the clear clean water into the tub. He stepped back in and sat down, about an inch of water surrounded him. This was not the lap of luxury that was for sure. 

Nora dipped a flannel in the water. More comfortable now MacCready was seated and not displaying his naked body so blatantly. She sponged his back, glad of the distraction and the chance to touch him and be close to him again. The water was cooling rapidly and grey and murky with dirt. Hardly an erotic scenario but she kissed and nuzzled the back of his neck anyway. Promises for later whispered in her ear as he sighed into her kisses even while indicating he wanted to leave the tub. 

She rushed to fetch his clothes and a towel. She threw the towel which he deftly caught and draped round his loins as he exited the tub. A quick half arsed buff dry and he was climbing into his jeans and plaid shirt. 

'We better do something about that hair,' Nora produced a pair of scissors and a razor and she lead MacCready to a seat on the veranda. The satisfying snick of the scissors as they dealt with MacCready's shaggy hair tempted Nora to get slightly over enthusiastic. When she finally stood back to admire her handiwork MacCready stroked what remained of his crowning glory with a rueful look. 'Got a bit carried away, didn't you?!'

'It'll grow back... Now what about this excuse for a beard?'

'No way, I'll do it myself thanks... Get me a mirror would you, please?' 

Nora handed MacCready her precious hand mirror and he grimaced as he surveyed the carnage. He'd not had his hair this short since being in the Gunners. It would grow back. Eventually. But no way in hell would he let her butcher his beard in a similar manner. He propped the mirror up and set to with the razor. Now this he could do in his sleep. He'd been maintaining a goatee since the first hopeful bum fluff had sprouted on his angular face. Trying to make himself look older when he left Little Lamplight. Trying to kid the world and himself he was a mature and responsible adult ready to take on the big wide world.

'I rather like it...' Nora smoothed her hand over MacCready's newly shorn head appreciatively

'Hmm, well don't get used to it...' MacCready murmured. 

The two boys appeared, barrelling over the horizon and complaining about hunger, full of excitement and joie de vivre.


	3. Bed Time Stories

After they had all eaten tea Duncan could hold back his yawns no longer. He'd got ready for bed and demanded MacCready tell him a bedtime story before he would even think of sleeping. MacCready sat on the sofa, with Shaun on one side and Duncan on the other, both nestled into him. Shaun insisted MacCready tell him again about the time his Mom had masqueraded as the Silver Shroud, it was by far and away his favourite anecdote. Duncan listened with rapt attention as MacCready told the story with just the right amount of omission and elaboration to hold the attention of the two small boys. He even told them about his turn as Grognak. Duncan eyed Nora with hesitation. He still wasn't quite sure of this new adult in his life, but his curiosity got the better of him, 'Wow, you were the Silver Shroud? That's awesome! Have you... have you still got the costume...?'

Nora smiled, sitting in the chair opposite the couch she had been mesmerised by the sight of MacCready flanked by the two boys. 'Yeah, it's in one of these steamer trunks..'

'Can I see it...?' Duncan asked eagerly, all shyness evaporated.

'Tomorrow, I promise you can see it tomorrow.' 

'Yup, it's about time you were in bed now.... ' MacCready chivvied the two boys in the direction of their bedrooms despite their combined protests. 'Tomorrow...' his voice firm.

The two boys went to their beds, Shaun demanding a kiss goodnight from Nora and MacCready in turn. MacCready went in to kiss Duncan, but Nora hung back in the doorway. The last thing she wanted to do was impose herself on the boy, he'd had an overwhelming couple of weeks as it was. As MacCready backed out of the room, a pair of tired dark eyes turned to her expectantly, and MacCready nudged her forward. Blushing furiously Nora stooped and gingerly pecked Duncan on the cheek, still scared the boy would be unreceptive to her affection. Instead he just sleepily mumbled 'Goodnight' before settling into the pillow.

With plenty of time and love all would be possible. MacCready met Nora's eyes with a smile. They had both of those commodities in huge amounts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> **Any comments/kudos gratefully received***  
> This is the last part of this series. A massive thank you to anyone who has read any of them, I hope you have enjoyed them. When I started writing this series I had no idea I would end up writing 70,000 words, or enjoy the whole process so much. Please feel free to come and talk to me on my tumblr, I'm happy to talk about MacCready all day long... 
> 
> My tumblr is : [thebanquosghost](http://thebanquosghost.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic)  
> 


End file.
